Rumblin' Objects
Rumblin' Objects is a drag'n'drop Tower Defense which basically is a mixture of Cookie Wars and Tiny Defense. The goal of the game is to defend the Tiny Generator Chamber from the enemy Tiny Generator Chamber. Story So one year the objects got all bored about their normal contest life. However this kind of boredom let to warfare. CAN YOU STOP THE WAR?! Credits *Mr. Yokai: Creator *IndigoOctoling, Battle, Numberblocks, All Object Shows, Devsisters, Saranctha, TSRITW, Arifmetix, pretty much lots of people: Troops *Battle: Help *Devsisters: Songs I guess Troops YOU CAN RECOMMEND! No, really! Oh yeah... *Melee: Needs no explaining. *Ranged: Same here. *Supportive: Help your friends. *Siege: Attacks only towers/buildings. *Spells: Single-use. *Tower: Place 'em and watch 'em attack. Now Time. *Common **Melee ***Space Boi: Punches enemies. What more. (Yokai) ***One Numberblocks: Comes in packs of 3. (Numberblocks) **Ranged ***Paintbrush: Paints on paper and throws it at enemies. Wait what. (Inanimate Insanity) ***Slime: Summons 2 of these. Swamps enemies with slime. (Battle) **Supportive ***Caramel: Kicks enemies. At random intervals pukes on enemies which disgusts them so much, they have reduced damage inflicted. (Yokai) **Siege **Spell **Tower ***Bush: Spawn a unit with the common rarity on death. (Battle) *Uncommon **Melee ***Xrossman: Flying unit which attacks with x-ray vision. (Alphablocks) ***Jellyco: Punches enemies. Sometimes launches himself, rapidly damaging and pushing back enemies. (Yokai) ***Cuberty: 2x the attack! 2x the speed! 2x the awesomeness! (The Race of Children) **Ranged ***It's Clock: Shoots time-space blasts at enemies which sometimes makes them go back 3 seconds ago. (Yokai) ***Fairy Cookie: Does not attack faraway ground and flying enemies, but rather shoots out fairy dust which stuns!!! (CookieWars) **Supportive ***Burning Caramel: Runs forward and pukes lava which slows and damages. Explodes upon death. (Yokai) **Siege **Spell **Tower *Rare **Melee ***Bushy: Savagely uses leaves to attack. May throw poison ivy. (Yokai) ***Test Tube: Attacks with acid. Upon death, leaves acid on the ground, including glass. Painful mixture. (Inanimate Insanity) **Ranged **Supportive **Siege **Spell **Tower *Epic **Melee **Ranged ***Duhstort: Does "Flying Dab Assaults" some times. Sometimes does a H4T3R D3L3T. (Yokai) ***It's Still Clock: The upgraded version of It's Clock, capable of shooting three of them at once, and doing more damage. (Yokai) **Supportive **Siege ***Grand Hammer: Does MASSIVE Damage! **Spell **Tower *Legend **Melee ***Chester: A joke adddition, attacks by playing his Survival Radio which stuns, then charging at enemies with a lance. (Cookie Run, but added by Yokai) **Ranged ***Four: Shoots stunning zappies at enemies. Comes with Ten Xrossmans! (BFB) ***Plusman: Shoots pluses which suck in enemies and goes with a BANG! (Alphablocks) ***Gaster Blaster: Blasts enemies with a huge, powerful lazer. Flying, thus you've gotta use anti-air units. (Battle) ***Forest Queen Fairy Cookie: Does not summon 2 Chewy Frogs and attack faraway enemies with a wand, rather plants explosive seeds which go BANG and spawn Seeds!!! (CookieWars) **Supportive **Siege **Spell **Tower Trivia *It was originally called Object Rumble but their was a page already called that. *Battle helped on a few troops. They are: **Test Tube **Fairy Cookie *Fairy Cookie, Forest Queen Fairy Cookie, and Chester are joke additions. List of Suggested Characters *BattleReviews **Gaster Blaster (I actually asked him if it would be a cool idea to add him.) **Slime (Portal RPG) **Bush Areas #Jockey Jungle #Objection Oasis #Deadly Desert #Runic Runways #Calming Cosmos #Uncool Underground #Wintry Wonderland #Ravin' Ravines Songs #Escape from the Oven: Devsisters #Cookie Kingdom Ruins: Devsisters #Primeval Jungle: Devsisters #Pineapple Village Alter: Devsisters #Dragon Valley: Devsisters #Flaming Dragon's Nest: Devsisters #City of Wizards: Devsisters #"Penultimate Stage": Devsisters #"Final Stage": Devsisters #Dessert Paradise: Devsisters #Sugar Swan's Galaxy Lake: Devsisters #Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins: Devsisters #Tower of Frozen Waves Normal Floor: Devsisters #Tower of Frozen Waves Boss Floor: Devsisters Their's also themes for Ravin' Ravines. #Rockstar Cookie Music: Devsisters #Mint Choco Cookie Music: Devsisters #PvZ Rap Music: Popcap #Instrumental Peekaboo!: Numberblocks, instrumental by Arifmetix #Pincushion Plains: Pokemon Quest